De celos e inocencia
by Krisley18
Summary: •OS• Que algunos chicos se quieren aprovechar de la inocencia de las chicas no es ninguna aberración. Pero definitivamente Trunks no es el tipo de amigos que permiten esa acción hacia Marron, su Marron.


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>e celos e inocencia._

**L**e daban dos minutos más y comenzaría a bufar como un toro furioso. Ya no aguantaba, era demasiado notable lo que ese imbécil estaba haciendo con Marron, lo era casi tanto como los celos que estaba teniendo. Su cara debía estar verde con una mezcla de rojo. ¿Cómo no estarlo teniendo a escasos metros a tu querida novia junto a un tarado que intenta aprovecharse de su inocencia?

Marron era demasiado inocente, casi tanto como para ni siquiera notar que aquél bastardo acababa de apoyar su mano en su rodilla mientras utilizaba la excusa de agacharse un poco para poder ver lo que ella le señalaba en el libro. ¡Y el maldito la mira! La mira a los ojos y desciende su mirada hasta sus pechos, pero ella solo lee y explica lo que dice el maldito y jodido libro. ¡Por favor, no aguantaba más!

Sólo Marron podía creer lo del libro. Ese tipo de seducción era tan bajo. "_Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me puedes ayudar con química? Es que no me va muy bien..._", así de sincero suena, mientras que la verdad es completamente distinta y está lejos de intentar aprender acerca de las reacciones de la materia. La realidad: _"Hola, qué bien te ves, ¿puedo fingir que te escucho mientras me explicas algo y miro tus pechos sin disimulación alguna? ¿Tu novio? Qué importa_".

Trunks golpeó la mesa con fuerza, sus dedos haciendo un extraño compás sobre la madera. Sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos sobre el par de estudiantes que estaban en la mesa. Venir a la biblioteca era mucho, pero tener que entrar y encontrarte con la imagen de que tu inocente novia está siendo cortejada de forma asquerosa por un mocoso es demasiado perturbador.

Si era por él, ya habría intervenido y había intentado no ser violento; pero de seguro fallaría. Pero Marron ya le había advertido, con voz seria y mirada severa como pocas veces solía pasar: "_Basta Trunks, no todos los chicos que se acercan vienen con malos pensamientos, algunos sí necesitan de mi ayuda_" le había dicho, luego de que, por quinta vez de lo que iba su relación, Trunks hubiera amenazado a los tarados que seguían acercándose a su novia. Marron de verdad creía que aquellos se acercaban por su increíble inteligencia y su buen esfuerzo por ayudar a los demás. Inocente, eso era. Puramente inocente, y él tenía que pagarlo.

"Paciencia" se dijo a sí mismo, cerró los ojos y se acomodó el cabello que le caía sobre la frente. ¿Paciencia? ¿Qué era aquello en esos momentos? Paciencia podía tenerla, siempre y cuando no tuviera que presenciar como ese imbécil se aprovechaba de Marron. Su Marron. Paciencia, paciencia... Qué va, posiblemente Goten se la había quitado, junto a Bra, eso a pasar los años.

No era su culpa reaccionar tan mal, de manera violenta y negativa. Porque cualquiera podría decir que ese pobre e inocente muchacho acababa de apoyar su mano en la pierna de Marron para poder ver mejor, o que acababa de mirar sus pechos porque le llamó la atención el dije que colgaba del cuello, o que acababa de acomodarle un mechón de cabello tras su oreja por caballerosidad... Cualquiera podía pensarlo, _cualquiera que no tuviera ni la mitad de una uña en la frente y que fuera tan positivo hasta poder catalogarse de idiota_. Porque ese chico acababa de sonreír a Marron de la forma que únicamente él puede hacerlo, y acababa de poner su brazo en el respaldo de su silla de la manera que sólo el novio, él, puede hacerlo.

Cuando Trunks se levantó, más que dispuesto a ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a aquel ridículo, se dio cuenta de que Marron se estaba acercando a él y parecía furiosa. Trunks se quedó unos segundos admirando la belleza de mujer que tenía a su lado, Marron tenía el rostro de un angel y el cuerpo hecho para el pecado, pero se quedó sin poder seguir admirando cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro rojo de la furia. Marron era muy expresiva, siempre lo fue.

—Marron —dijo, sorprendido, mientras ella pasaba por su lado— ¿Qué pasó?

La rubia agarró su bolso y salió por la entrada. Trunks giró repentinamente hacia donde antes estaba ella con el susodicho, se sorprendió al ver al joven sobándose el brazo que lo tenía en parte colorado, tenía el libro en una mano y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor. Trunks sonrió orgulloso, y salió tras Marron. Sólo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con ella, caminaba rápido y se le notaba colérica. Cuando estuvo cerca escuchó como ella murmuraba cosas como "_imbécil, incompetente, maldito hablador..._"

—Oye —se detuvo en frente de ella, parecía sorprendida por su repentina aparición— ¿Qué sucedió en la biblioteca?

—¿Eh? —preguntó, confundida— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba en la biblioteca?

—Porque te estaba esperando, allí dentro... —intentó explicarse Trunks, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Siempre que Marron se enfurecía se olvidaba de los que le rodeaban, menos de quien la hacía enfurecer; claro está.

—Ah... —sonrió, apenas— Nada, solo que un tarado me dijo que lo ayudara en química y sólo quería...

—Lo sé, lo vi —dijo Trunks, le sonrió pero ella solo levantó las cejas— ¿Me vas a seguir cuestionando cuando te digo que todos son iguales?

—No, definitivamente no —se hizo a un lado, con una sonrisa que él no llegó a ver—. Todos los hombres son iguales, incluso tu que te estás aprovechando de mi furia para intentar invitarme a salir.

Trunks abrió la boca como un pescado y sólo observó la cabellera de Marron en una coleta, ella le estaba dando la espalda y sonreía con mucha gracia: aunque él no la podía ver.

—De verdad no entiendo a qué te refieres, yo solo estaba... —pero no encontró excusa, y Marron se volvió a poner junto a él y le agarró del brazo.

—Está bien, Trunks —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Cuando te animes hazlo, espero sea pronto.

Brief sonrió, porque definitivamente Marron era inteligente y lo conocía como toda buen amiga. Sí, que ella era su novia sólo era una divagación que lo estaba trayendo loco hace tiempo, pero de que eran amigos y muy unidos no era del todo un pecado. Ahora, que él no podía invitarla a salir porque simplemente se vuelve un poco mudo y se enreda cuando está cerca de ella es completamente cierto, casi tanto como que Trunks acababa de paralizarse cuando Marron apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>s un regalo para GMarian, quien anda perdida pero me aclaró por un mensaje que intenta volver. Gracias por leer, es cortito y no tiene continuación pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo; hace tiempo que no me sentaba a hacerlo. Le dí un par de correcciones, nada increíble, pero eran necesarias porque estoy "reconstruyendo" mi perfil.¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, son más que importantes! ¿Alguna duda, ayuda, interés, queja o lo que sea? para eso están los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
